Radio Tokyo
by Kaiolas
Summary: My first song fic done to Radio Tokyo. The BBA has been taken over and is going be to run it into the ground. While taking the elevator Kai decides his postion in the new company. one shot. R R please. may write a fic. what do you think?


Hey all. First song fic. Done to Radio Tokyo by Marvellous 3. Really good song, check it out. Anywho This is about Kai and the falling out of the BBA and some other stuff…..Just read it is easier that way. Enjoy R+R please.

--

Disclaimer I do not own Beyblade or Kai or Tala (tear) and all you get if you sue me is a chip, a half full can of pop and my science homework so yah you don't want that.

--

Kai stepped into the elevator after the meeting with the BBA. He pressed the button to take him to the second floor making the doors close and the start of their decent. The meeting was about the possibility of creating a new BBA team to replace the already standing team or replacing some team members of have two teams going. He couldn't figure it out.

He turned to Rei, who had accompanied him into the elevator, they're eyes met and instantly knew what the other was thinking.

_Seven hours later_

_He takes the elevator_

_To the second floor_

_To the underground committee_

_T__hat's where they'll decide if_

_You'll be praised or you'll be tied up_

_On the bathroom floor_

_As you scream for more_

They talked to the as if they were five and deflected answering there questions by saying the same shit over and over. Even Tyson was speechless; the usual loud mouth was silent in shock and disbelief, as they all were. The whole thing was a joke that no one was laughing at. If they didn't want Kai that was fine by him. He didn't care about this petty team. Yet he couldn't help but feel rejected and empty.

_All the souls are dying while some idiots are trying_

_To convince you that they're cooler but they still don't know_

_They're about to lose control_

_And they'll be saying now_

_Calling radio Tokyo_

_The lines are down, you're good to go_

_This is real, can't you feel_

_Calling radio Tokyo_

_The kids are feeling way too low_

_They're on their knees_

_Won't somebody please just bring them home_

He looked out at the darkened town. He saw the thousand of little lit windows of the surrounding buildings. The meeting had lasted seven hours and they had gotten no where. He rested his forehead on the glass of the elevator. It was cold and wet from condensation. The rain began to pour; falling in great sheets of silver. All of a sudden the elevator stopped. He looked up to see Rei stepping off, saying that he had to back for his bag or something. Kai didn't. He didn't really care. He just looked at Rei as the doors closed and the elevator began to move again descending into the depths.

He sighed a turned back to the window and aimlessly into the falling water. He couldn't help but feel used. For years he was the front man for the BBA. Before Tyson, before Max, before any of them he was the one that drew in the crowds and all the hopefuls. He had made the BBA the successful industry it was today. He was the one bring in the money. He had made the sport what it was today. He is the poster boy for Beyblade and its always his face, his reputation that was out front and on the line. He felt betrayed.

_Get out of the black car_

_On the sidewalk of the big stars_

_Of the now and then,_

_Kinda feels a little late_

_Someone had a bad day,_

_So they sell your soul on eBay_

_With an 8x10, autographed in pen_

He felt sorry for Mr. Dickinson. Many blame him for this ordeal but in reality he was fired and shoved out of the picture. He had tried everything in his power to stop this but it wan't enough. It also almost cost him his life. The big wigs that control the show now will let nothing stand in their way and they don't care who the hurt or kill.

_All the souls are dying while some idiots are trying_

_T__o convince you that they're cooler but they still don't know_

_T__hey're about to lose control_

_And they'll be saying now_

_Calling radio Tokyo_

_The lines are down, you're good to go_

_This is real, can't you feel_

_Calling radio Tokyo_

_The kids are feeling way too low_

_They're on their knees_

_Won't somebody please just bring them home_

Kai leaned against the side of the elevator. He suddenly felt weak and sick. This meeting had really taken a toll on everyone. If they didn't want him fine. But in the end they would get what was coming to them. When the fans fin out about what has gone on, when the other teams relies that this has happened there will a uproar and someone's head will roll.

Rei waited almost a half hour for Kai to come down. He had taken one of the other elevators and had expected Kai to be waiting for him in the lobby or at least in the car. But Kai was no where to be found. His elevator had not come down even when Rei pressed the button. He had gotten worried so he called the service people. They now where working on getting it down; it had stopped on a some floor. The whole team was now waiting in the lobby worrying about Kai. "Okay it's coming." yelled one of the workers.

_Seven hours later_

_They stopped the elevator to the 2nd floor_

_And there was no more_

They could hear it coming down the shaft and it stopping at their floor. The doors dinged and opened to reveal the contents of the elevator. They all looked inside with welcoming smiles to find it empty. There was no sign of Kai what so ever. Rei stepped into the elevator and looked around. On the floor was a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it aloud. It said,

"Good luck to you all.

I'm sorry.

Kai."

That was the last time anyone had heard from Kai. In a few hours the press was all over the disappearance of Kai Hiwatari, leader of the BBA. Rei was asked a billion questions in which he could answer none. The new BBA faced a lot of heat about the Kai's disappearance. In the end it was too much for them and they surrendered the BBA after three months of investigations. Everything had gone back to the way it was before. But none of it brought back the phoenix.

_All the souls are dying while some idiots are trying_

_To convince you that they're cooler but they still don't know_

_They're about to lose control_

_And they'll be saying now_

_Calling radio Tokyo_

_The lines are down, you're good to go_

_This is real, can't you feel_

_Calling radio Tokyo_

_The kids are feeling way too low_

_They're on their knees_

_Won't somebody please just bring them home_

--

There you go folks. Hoped you liked it. I think its good. R+R please

Kaiolas


End file.
